pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Style)
TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amber Peterson *Bill - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Penny Crygor (WarioWare, Inc.) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Dr. Crygor (WarioWare, Inc.) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Style) - Daffy Duck We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Style) - Bugs Bunny Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Andersen Category:TheCareBearsFamilyMrMenGoGoRikiTheSpacebotsandCartoonsUltimateChallengeFan136 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG